La luz más allá de la oscuridad
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Porque todas las parejas tienden a enfrentarse con pequeños problemas, y porque "problemas" tienen otro significado para los semidioses. Colección de one-shots Solangelo.
1. ¡Vete al infierno!

**¡Muy bien! Verán, hace ya un tiempo que tenía la idea de hacer una colección de one-shots con esta pareja. Sé que esto no es precisamente algo original, así que espero que la trama de las historias sirva para compensarlo.**

 **Para los que ya me conozcan, los primeros tres capítulos ya están publicados aquí, y serán _¡Vete al infierno!_ , _¿Quieres ser mi sol?_ y _Rumores confirmados_ , así que pueden brincarse hasta el tercer capítulo, _Medidas drásticas e historias para la fogata_. Voy a explicar la razón de que lo haga así: verán, resulta que tenía ya notas para la mayoría de estas historias, pero no me había decidido a comenzar a escribirlas, y tuve que apresurarme**

 **Como nota adicional, y con mucho orgullo puedo decir que ¡Vete al infierno! resultó ganador del primer lugar del Reto "Nico di Angelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo. ¡Gracias a todos por sus votos y su apoyo! ¡Espero que disfruten esta colección!**

* * *

 ** _¡Vete al infierno!_**

* * *

Había muchas cosas que podían decirse de Nico di Angelo, y una de ellas era que no se caracterizaba precisamente por hacer caso de lo que se le ordenaba.

Sin embargo, hubo una cierta historia que corrió como pólvora entre los residentes del campamento, y es que Nico justamente había obedecido órdenes que debería de haber ignorado.

Sucedió que Will Solace y el hijo de Hades tenían ya un par de meses saliendo pero, por razones que ni entonces después pudieron explicarse del todo, ellos comenzaron a discutir.

En sí no se trataba de nada serio, Nico ni siquiera parecía verdaderamente molesto, pero Will por el otro lado sí lucía algo exaltado.

–¡Vete al infierno! –maldijo Will en voz alta, aunque los que lo conocían identificaron que sólo se trataba de una forma de expresar su frustración y no de una muestra de que estuviera realmente molesto.

Tras que un deje de sorpresa cruzara sus ojos, una sonrisa torcida iluminó las facciones de Nico.

–De acuerdo –murmuró, mientras las sombras cubrían su cuerpo. Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de frustración de Will.

Cuando llegó al Inframundo Hades se sorprendió un poco de verlo, pero no dijo nada, y finalmente fue Perséfone quien le preguntó la razón de que estuviera ahí. Cuando Nico se lo explicó, Perséfone pasó una buena media hora riendo.

Finalmente, tras una semana de permanecer en los dominios de su padre, Nico volvió al campamento, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Apareció en la enfermería, interrumpiendo a por lo menos a la mitad de la cabaña de Apolo, que estaba ahí haciendo inventario, entre ellos, claro está, Will, que se lanzó sobre él de inmediato.

–¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? –inquirió, tomándolo por los hombros

–Yo sólo te hice caso –respondió Nico, mirándolo con fingida inocencia.

–¡Pues entonces no lo hagas! –le recriminó el hijo de Apolo antes de abrazarlo, mientras a sus espaldas la cabaña entera estallaba en risas.


	2. ¿Quieres ser mi sol?

**Este chico, al igual que _¡Vete al infierno!_ entró al concurso del foro El Monte Olimpo, y consiguió el tercer lugar. ¡Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. De no ser por ustedes, no estaría aquí ahora! **

* * *

**_¿Quieres ser mi sol?_**

* * *

Sin duda alguna el Campamento Mestizo era un lugar que se caracterizaba por el ambiente alegre y ligero de la gente que asistía a él, y en un lugar como ése era de esperarse que pulularan las bromas entre los campistas.

Además, al tratarse de, bueno, un campamento de semidioses, también eran comunes las bromas que más bien se trataban de juegos de palabras.

Generalmente era la cabaña de Hermes quien se dedicaba a enfuriar a sus compañeros con sus ingeniosos apodos que hacían referencia a los padres divinos de los otros chicos, aunque Percy y Jason hacían otro tanto algunas veces.

Sin embargo, si había alguien en el campamento que no participaba en ese niñerías, ése sin duda era Nico di Angelo, que estaba muy por encima de algo así, o eso al menos era lo que pensaban todos.

Hacía ya rato que el hijo de Hades había empezado a salir con Will Solace, de la cabaña de Apolo, y era bastante común que uno o el otro dejara su respectiva mesa en favor de sentarse junto al otro durante las comidas.

Ese día en particular había sido el turno de Nico de sentarse con la cabaña de Apolo, por lo que ofrecía una vista algo curiosa: él, con su cabello oscuro y ropas negras, rodeado de cabezas rubias y caras sonrientes.

Sin embargo, por la sonrisa maliciosa que llevaba en los labios era fácil saber que tramaba algo.

–Will –llamó al muchacho, lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la cabaña 7 lo escuchara–, ¿quieres ser mi sol?

Un deje de sorpresa cruzó el rostro del hijo de Apolo, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

–S-sí, sí claro –tartamudeó atropelladamente.

Antes de que la cabaña al completo pudiera emocionarse por esas palabras, Nico hizo su último movimiento.

–Pues aléjate unos 149,600,000 Km de mí –respondió, sonriéndole socarronamente.

Fue entonces cuando la cabaña entera estalló en risas ante el rostro desolado de Will.

Sobra decir que Nico no hablaba seriamente, y tan pronto como hubo terminado de reír del dolor de su novio rodeó la cadera de Will con sus brazos, sonriéndole cariñosamente, gesto que Will no pudo menos que corresponder.


	3. Rumores confirmados

**De acuerdo, esta historia, como ya saben, tiene una dedicatoria especial para mi hermana, que insistió e insistió hasta que consiguió que escribiera Solangelo. El siguiente capítulo es el bueno, así que... ¡no demoremos más!**

* * *

 ** _Rumores confirmados_**

* * *

El Campamento Mestizo era un lugar en donde corrían muchos rumores de forma regular, rumores amorosos, sobre batallas increíbles, sobre actos heroicos, sobre los dioses; sobre todo, al fin y al cabo, algunos comprobados; la mayoría simplemente ideas que alguien había voceado y que habían corrido como pólvora entre la multitud de adolescentes. Y, sinceramente, no podía esperarse menos de un lugar en donde habitaban seres con ascendencia divina.

Además, sus razones tenían.

Los hijos de Poseidón respiraban bajo el agua, los de Deméter hacían crecer plantas en lugares yermos, los de Júpiter volaban, los de Hades podían viajar por las sombras. ¿Qué era realmente imposible?

Uno de esos rumores extendidos que realmente nunca habían sido puestos a prueba era uno que concernía a los hijos de Apolo.

Entre los campistas existía la creencia de que, justo como los hijos de Poseidón respiraban bajo el agua, los hijos de Apolo, cuando eran presas de una emoción verdaderamente fuerte podían, literalmente, emitir luz.

Sin embargo, los asistentes al campamento aún esperaban la confirmación de esa hipótesis, y, mientras tanto, sólo se colgaban de esa posibilidad para jugarles bromas a los campistas de la 7.

Dicha comprobación, sin embargo, llegó eventualmente, gracias a la inesperada intromisión de Nico di Angelo y a cierto incidente relacionado con una mina.

Ocurrió, pues, que alrededor de un año después de haber derrotado a Gea, Nico di Angelo, Will Soalce y Leo Valdez tuvieron que salir del campamento debido a una inesperada misión.

La verdadera razón de que se hubiera seleccionado a esos tres chicos y no a cualquier otro era que en esa época del año había poca gente en el campamento y, muy sinceramente, Quirón los había elegido al azar, con curiosos resultados, aunque él no había tenido forma de saberlo en el momento de despedirlos del campamento.

La misión era bastante sencilla, teóricamente hablando, aunque con Leo Valdez incluido era probable que algo terminara explotando de todas formas, lo que convertía a Will Solace, responsable médico en turno, en una valiosa adquisición para el equipo.

Lo que sucedía era que había una quimera rondando en las cercanías de una escuela mortal, en donde un par de sátiros creían que había por lo menos tres semidioses, aunque eran demasiado chicos como para ser reconocidos y llevados al campamento todavía.

Era por eso que se había decidido que una partida de semidioses se encargara del monstruo y luego volviera al campamento. Nada demasiado complicado, la verdad.

Refiriéndose exclusivamente a la quimera, realmente había sido fácil derrotarla.

La sabandija esa había ido a meterse en una mina abandonada cerca de ahí, y aunque habían tenido un par de problemas para orientarse ya que la experta bajo tierra era Hazel y no Nico, al final habían conseguido superarlo y ocuparse de la quimera.

Aunque, claro, no sin que ella hiciera un último y fatídico movimiento. Justo antes de vaporizarse en humo tras ser alcanzada por la espada de Nico, la quimera se lanzó repetidas veces contra las paredes del lugar, causando violentos derrumbes de piedras, que terminaron por obstruir la entrada –y única salida– de la estancia.

Leo, siendo como era, fue el primero en apuntar hacia lo obvio: no había luz y estaban atrapados.

Nico le había respondido, con algo de mordacidad, que él era un usuario del fuego y que, como tal, podía iniciar una llama o algo por el estilo que sirviera para iluminarlos, pero Will lo interrumpió diciendo que llevar fuego ahí era una mala idea porque podían haber quedado residuos de pólvora en las paredes o en el piso, y, muy sinceramente, nadie quería terminar carbonizado.

Leo estaba diciendo que quizás y con un poco de suerte conseguiría hacer algún artefacto pequeño en la oscuridad para que saliera de la cueva y le pidiera ayuda a los sátiros para que los sacaran de ahí, pero entonces Nico tuvo una idea aún más eficaz para conseguir iluminación.

Nico y Will habían empezado a salir alrededor de dos meses antes, pero dada la timidez del segundo, su relación había avanzado a paso lento pero seguro.

Por el otro lado, no era algo que a Will le molestase, claro estaba, pues para él simplemente se trataba de un detalle más que había aprendido a amar de Nico, aunque algunas chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita disfrutaban haciéndoles notar que eran como una tierna pareja de ancianos o como dos niños pequeños: poco contacto físico pero mucho cariño.

En tales situaciones, Will respondía con alguna otra broma que hacía que ellas se marcharan riendo, mientras que Nico se limitaba a volver la vista al suelo, sonrojado hasta las mismas puntas de su cabello negro, eso sí, sin soltarse de la mano de Will.

En ese momento, sin embargo, atrapados en un lugar casi tan oscuro como el propio Inframundo, Nico recordó el viejo rumor que había escuchado de Connor algunos meses antes, y decidió que valía la pena intentar cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ahí.

Ése, entre un par de razones menos científicas, fue el objeto de que Nico rodeara en ese momento el cuello de Will, obligando al rubio a inclinarse hacia el frente, topando sus labios con los del italiano.

En sí, se trataba de un beso muy ligero, casi un roce, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era la primera vez que hacían algo así, y en menos de una milésima de segundo, una luz clara y cálida iluminó la cueva.

Leo lanzó un chillido de sorpresa antes de finalmente decidir que tendría tiempo para reírse después y ponerse manos a la obra, sacando herramientas y objetos de apariencia extraña de su cinturón mágico.

En menos de dos minutos –tiempo que duró esa iluminación de curiosa procedencia–, y mucho antes de que Will y Nico hubieran dejado el rojo para volver a sus tonos normales, Leo había terminado una extraña araña metálica que, según él, saldría de la cueva y se dirigiría a la escuela de mortales para llamar a los dos sátiros y pedirles ayuda.

Ante la pregunta del por qué una araña, él simplemente respondió encogiéndose de hombros. «Aprovechando que Annabeth no está» dijo antes de dar rienda suelta a la estridente risa que había estado conteniendo en alusión a lo sucedido antes entre la "pareja de tórtolos", como le había dado por apodar a los semidioses junto a él.

Al cabo de media hora –en la cual, para desgracia de Nico y Will, Leo no paró de reír, y en ese pequeño y sórdido lugar el eco tampoco parecía estar de su lado–, los sátiros, Finn y Gilbert, finalmente aparecieron.

No fue sino hasta que Leo ya había compartido el pequeño "rumor confirmado" con sus amigos mitad cabra y estaban los tres desternillándose de risa y rodando por el suelo que Nico se dio cuenta de que habría podido transportarlos fuera de ahí utilizando las sombras.

Verdaderamente, la próxima vez que se encontrara con Leo Valdez en una situación de vida o muerte, lo dejaría morir sin remordimientos.


	4. Medidas drásticas e historias

**Muy bien, quiero darme un aplauso muy grande porque conseguí terminar esto a tiempo *aplausos en a distancia* Ya, puestos serios, me estoy quedando dormida sobre el teclado y debería estar estudiando para química, pero creo que mi vida sencillamente ya no da para más.**

 **Como sea, ¡finalmente puedo presentarles un one-shot que aún no habían leído!**

 **Esta vez, debo decir, ni siquiera la historia es mía totalmente, así como los personajes, sino que fue idea original de un amigo mío, y aunque la idea orginal tiraba un poco más hacia hurt/comfort, al final preferí quedarme con el humor.**

 **¡Espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Medidas drásticas e historias para la fogata_**

* * *

Era un sobrentendido que cualquier pareja debía enfrentar alguna dificultad en su relación cada cierto tiempo, y los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo no eran, bajo ningún concepto, la excepción de la regla.

Era más que probable que no todos los novios tuvieran que precipitarse hasta el Tártaro como la pareja estrella del campamento había hecho, pero eso no quería decir que una relación entre semidioses fuera fácil de todas formas.

Un ejemplo podía ser cualquiera que intentara salir con un hijo de Nike durante la temporada de juegos o después de que su equipo perdiera en captura la bandera. O también cualquiera que intentara salir con un hijo de Hipnos y pretendiera que el hijo del dios del sueño no se quedara dormido en la mitad de la cita.

Sin embargo, el _exceso_ de sueño no era precisamente el problema de la pareja que conformaban Nico di Angelo y Will Solace; ambos semidioses habían empezado a salir hacía un par de meses, y fuera de algunos detalles nimios, todo marchaba viento en popa entre ellos.

El problema, aunque mínimo, había comenzado porque Will se tomaba muy seriamente su trabajo como médico, y no se había dado abasto repitiéndole al hijo de Hades que debía dormir más, y Nico, no queriendo darle un disgusto a Will –además de que, aunque no fuera a reconocerlo en voz alta sabía que el rubio tenía razón– había prometido empezar a dormir más y en horarios más regulares y estructurados, lo que había funcionado durante un tiempo, aunque, claro, eran semidioses, y las cosas buenas nunca duraban tanto como deberían.

Si bien era cierto que cualquier semidiós que mereciera el nombre sufría de un inagotable servicio de pesadillas, Nico di Angelo siempre se había caracterizado por su mala suerte, y ese molesto defecto suyo insistía en seguirlo hasta en el país de los sueños, lo que concluía en pesadillas más violentas y realistas de lo que le habría gustado admitir en voz alta.

Ese detestable detalle que había recaído en él cual maldición antigua no había hecho sino empeorar después de que saliera del Tártaro, y aunque las cosas en su vida real habían mejorado mucho tras la guerra contra Gea, no había ocurrido lo mismo en sus sueños, que ahora eran más violentos que nunca antes.

Tampoco ayudaba que otra de sus características fuera su impulsividad y, desgraciadamente, era un hecho que Nico di Angelo era igual de impulsivo, tanto dormido como despierto.

Todas esas pequeñas cualidades y casualidades se habían terminado mezclando, y fue así como, a las pocas semanas de que el hijo de Hades prometiera –y cumpliera con– una rutina de sueño más saludable –con cierta ayuda de píldoras de valeriana, pero nadie tenía por qué saber eso–, los otros campistas comenzaron a reportar avistamientos extraños.

Los primeros en notar algo insólito fueron Connor y Travis, pero dado que se trataba de los bromistas por excelencia del campamento, nadie tomó lo que decían como algo serio.

Verdaderamente, decir que había esqueletos y zombies corriendo sueltos por el campamento a medianoche… Además, habían estado fuera de sus camas tras el toque de queda, lo que ya de por sí constituía un atropello grave, por lo que no había indagado mucho en el asunto.

El problema empezó cuando esas mismas apariciones fueron reportadas algunos días más tarde por campistas de Deméter, Iris y Hefesto, lo que concluyó con que la cabaña de Afrodita al completo se plantara frente a la Casa Grande exigiendo que se hiciera algo al respecto porque «ya no se sentían seguras en el campamento». Claro que por razones que todos prefirieron no preguntar, Percy y Jason se unieron a la protesta en primera línea.

El único que parecía no estar al tanto de los extraños espíritus que vagaban por el campamento era _precisamente_ el Rey de los Fantasmas, y eso no dejó de llamar la atención e Will.

Tras el pequeño alboroto causado por la cabaña 10, Quirón y Dionisio acordaron que se montaran guardias, y los hijos de Ares de inmediato se ofrecieron voluntarios para encargarse de ello.

No fue sino hasta entonces que los hijos de Hermes entraron _realmente_ a formar parte del embrollo, difundiendo la leyenda de que esas apariciones no eran sino los espíritus de los semidioses que habían muerto durante la guerra, lo que probó ser más útil que diez tazas de café expreso para mantener despiertos a los hijos de Hipnos.

La supervisión de los campistas de la 5 sólo sirvió para apuntar que, número uno, no, no se trataban de los fantasmas de sus camaradas caídos ya que no llevaban el uniforme del campamento, o ropa que siqueira perteneciera al siglo XXI, sino que vestían una mezcolanza de atuendos que mezclaban desde los famosos Casacas Rojas de la guerra civil estadounidense, hasta los soldados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Y, punto número dos, la guardia de los campistas también determinó que los esqueletos no tenían una hora precisa para abrirse paso desde las entrañas de la tierra hacia la superficie, pero preferían hacerlo entre la una y las tres de la mañana, siempre para volver a sus respectivas tumbas antes de que amaneciera.

Fue entonces cuando los hijos de Hécate decidieron echar una mano para ayudar a resolver el misterio, y Lou Ellen, al ser la líder de la cabaña, tuvo que asistir a las guardias con los hijos de Ares.

La presencia de la hija de Hécate tampoco arrojó mucha luz sobre el asunto, más allá de que no había ningún tipo de magia –que un semidiós promedio pudiera controlar, al menos– involucrada en esas invocaciones, si es que podían recibir el nombre, sino que los esqueletos casi parecían surgir por voluntad propia, sólo para después volver a la tierra o desmaterializarse sin razón aparente.

Por otra parte, esas extrañas criaturas no parecían estar interesadas en dañar a los campistas o en sembrar el caos, y se limitaban a vagar por el campamento con sus andares pesados, casi como si estuvieran terriblemente confundidos y no supieran qué hacer.

A esas alturas, el hijo de Hades seguía sin haber visto, o al menos percibido, rastro alguno de los susodichos espíritus, y ello comenzaba a preocuparle, por lo que no tardó en ofrecerse él también para hacer guardia, aunque ni siquiera con esa táctica pudo encontrarse con las supuestas apariciones, y, ciertamente, durante los días en los que hizo guardia, los esqueletos no se dignaron a materializarse, pero tan pronto se tomó un descanso y volvió a sus hábitos de sueño, los avistamientos comenzaron de nueva cuenta.

Para entonces, gente un poco más brillante que los Stoll ya había comenzado a sacar sus propias conclusiones que, por demás, eran algo dignas de ser escuchadas simplemente por lo variopintas que eran, pues entre los campistas había quien aseguraba que algún dios había lanzado una maldición sobre el hijo de Hades, o sobre el campamento entero, mientras que otro tanto estaba convencido de que Hades era un padre sobreprotector hasta límites ridículos, y un puñado más de semidioses creía que esos zombies simplemente trataban de expresar su descontento como trabajadores del Inframundo.

Más allá de todo el lío que se habían armado los otros campistas, Will era el que había dado en el clavo con su suposición, quizás porque conocía mejor a Nico, o quizás porque era menos dramático: él estaba convencido de que esos esqueletos no eran sino invocaciones del propio Nico que, al tener una pesadilla, los llamaba inconscientemente, para luego no recordar el haberlo hecho. Era también por eso que los esqueletos desaparecían tan pronto el hijo de Hades despertaba.

Con esa hipótesis elaborada, Will se dirigió una tarde hasta el hijo de Hades, con el único objetivo de interrogarlo acerca de sus sueños más recientes, ante lo que el pobre chico sólo pudo admitir que sí, no estaba teniendo noches de sueño reparador precisamente aunque, bien visto, eran semidioses, ¿qué se podía hacer?

Por otro lado, y aunque Will estaba de acuerdo en que las pesadillas y los malos sueños eran, por desgracia, algo inevitable, sí podía hacerse algo al respecto de ellos.

Esa tarde, Will se dirigió hacia la Casa Grande para explicar realmente de qué iba todo el asunto con los zombies y los esqueletos, y aunque aseguró que tenía una solución en mente para las apariciones nocturnas, no explicó qué planeaba hacer.

Poco después de eso, Will se encontraba en las fraguas del campamento, junto con todos los campistas de Hefesto, pidiéndoles un favor especial que, según él, acabaría con el temor que había poseído al campamento desde la llegada de esos espíritus, aunque tampoco dio una explicación extensa ahí.

Si ese mismo día, un poco más tarde los hijos de Hefesto se encontraba recubriendo el piso de la cabaña 13 y un metro a la redonda de ésta –perímetro hasta donde Will creía que se extendía el poder del subconsciente de Nico– con una fina capa de dos centímetros y medio de aluminio, a nadie le pareció extraño.

Y si después de esas medidas drásticas las noches del campamento volvieron a ser pacíficas, nadie pareció darse cuenta de la relación entre los hechos.

Ultimadamente, ya no había razón para que nadie se quejase, pues las apariciones se habían terminado. Aunque, eso sí, este pequeño incidente dio pie para que circularan algunas muy curiosas historias durante la hora de la fogata.

* * *

 **Díganme, ¿merezco un comentario? ;)**


	5. Puntillismo e insomnio

**¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, la verdad es que quería actualizar esta historia hace como una semana, pero no había podido hacerlo. Espero que el hecho de que haya dos capítulos para publicar hoy ayude a redimir mis pecados.**

 **Muy bien, esta historia no estaba en mis planes originales, pero lo que sucede es que mi hermana ha estado teniendo que hacer prácticas de puntillismo para su clase de artes, y sus trazos son justo como describo a los de Nico, así que un día cuando me fui a acostar, pensando en que tenía que actualizar esto, y después de haber ayudado a mi hermana con su práctica, la idea simplemente apreció.**

 **Así que, Laura, ¡ánimo con las prácticas!**

* * *

 ** _Puntillismo e insomnio_**

* * *

Lo cierto es que había muchas cosas que los demás semidioses del campamento no esperarían de Nico di Angelo, entre ellas, su gusto por las artes.

Honestamente, esa afición suya no había comenzado como un gusto cualquiera, sino por razones completamente distintas.

Desgraciadamente, el hijo de Hades no era alguien que se jactara de gozar de largas noches de un sueño reparador, sino todo lo contrario, y ésa era una de las mayores razones por las cuales había terminado por apreciar las artes.

Por otro lado, Nico no era de las personas que gustaban de incomodar a la gente a su alrededor, en contra de lo que dictaran las apariencias, puesto que él parecía contrariar a la gente de manera casi natural, como lo testificaba el hecho de que las personas, por lo general, no podían evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa cuando lo sentían aparecer.

De igual forma, no había mucho que hacer en el campamento después del toque de queda, ya que las arpías de limpieza hubieran bastado para espantar a cualquiera.

Después de haber pasado buena parte de su vida conviviendo con Alecto y las otras dos Furias, era necesario algo más que unas simples arpías para intimidar al hijo de Hades, pero aun así no tenía mucho sentido vagar por un campamento vacío a las altas horas de la madrugada cuando podía estar cómodamente acostado en su cama.

Y era por eso que el hijo de Hades había terminado por encontrar una productiva forma de matar el tiempo no sólo en la lectura, sino que también en el dibujo y, sobre todo, de las mandalas con motivos de puntos.

Era un gusto algo estrafalario, por decir lo mínimo, sobre todo porque en una pieza artística como ésa no se podía solamente rellenar los espacios con colores oscuros, y Nico se había visto obligado a colocar colores vivos y más alegres que su inseparable negro.

Ésa, quizás, fue la mayor razón por la que Will se mostró tan sorprendido una mañana cuando, al entrar en la cabaña del hijo de Hades, se encontró que el chico se había quedado dormido con los plumones de punto fino esparcidos sobre su negra colcha.

Sobre todo, Will se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que el color que Nico sostenía entre sus manos era un rosa brillante.

Claro que también le asombraba la vasta colección de prácticas que el hijo de Hades había llegado a completar, y más pasmoso aún era el cuidado con el que cada una de ellas estaba elaborada.

Los puntos, en absolutamente todas las piezas, eran perfectamente notorios, hechos de un tamaño tan diminuto y con trazos tan delicados que, a pesar de que se notaba la diferencia entre un punto y otro, vista desde lejos, la imagen que se presentaba era sencillamente perfecta, sin los tan temidos espacios en blanco que se enseñaba a despreciar a los niños tan pronto podían coger un lápiz.

Por otro lado, sin embargo, era casi triste el pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que el hijo de Hades había tenido que invertir en ellos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no había realizado esos trabajos durante el día, cuando el sol –Apolo, en otros palabras–, hubiera podido iluminar sus trazos, sino a la luz de una lámpara, cosa que, por lo que Will podía discernir, complicaba el ya de por sí difícil trabajo de realizar trazos tan cuidados.

A pesar de todo, también era sorprendente el hecho de que algo tan hermoso como lo era esa pieza de puntillismo podía haber tenido su origen en algo tan temido como una noche de insomnio.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera?**


	6. Causas perdidas

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, ¡aquí está el segundo capítulo que les había prometido! De verdad tenía ganas de publicarlo ayer pero... la tarea de español se interpuso en mi camino y no pude hacerlo.**

 **Así que aquí se los dejo, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Causas perdidas_**

* * *

Una relación amorosa trataba sobre confianza y sobre aceptación. Decían incluso que el amor no era encontrar a una persona perfecta, sino el ver como perfecta a una persona imperfecta.

–*–*–

Si había una persona en la que Nico di Angelo confiaba, ésa sin duda era Will Solace. Después de todo, el hijo de Apolo le había salvado la vida en un par de ocasiones, y ante sus constantes muestras de afecto, Nico había terminado por comprender que verdaderamente lo quería.

Sin embargo, incluso el hijo de Hades tuvo que admitir que su novio era una causa perdida en todo lo referente a la arquería después de que él mismo hubiera invocado a Robin Hood para que ayudara a Will a practicar su técnica con el arco y el hijo de Apolo casi diera en el blanco… pero en lo blanco de las ropas del antiguo héroe.

–*–*–

También había resultado imposible enseñarle al líder de la cabaña 7 artes musicales.

Lo cierto es que Will cantaba bien, para un campista promedio, pero no así para un hijo de Apolo, dios todopoderoso de las artes y de la música, por lo que generalmente terminaba dirigiendo el coro en lugar de formando parte de él.

Pero eso estaba bien, porque incluso cuando Will no era el mejor cantante, suplía su falta de habilidad con entusiasmo y, sinceramente, a Nico no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, siempre y cuando el hijo de Apolo hubiera rodeado sus hombros para atraerlo a su pecho. Y siempre y cuando el hijo de Hades estuviera usando tapones para los oídos, claro estaba.

–*–*–

Por otra parte, Will también había tenido que darse por vencido en un par de aspectos con respecto a Nico.

Por ejemplo, incluso después de que el hijo de Hades hubiera pasado más de un año ayudando en la enfermería seguía confundiendo el extracto de valeriana con el de camelia*, por lo que terminaba durmiendo a las personas a las que se suponía debía detenerles una hemorragia.

–*–*–

Al final, sin embargo, todas esas causas perdidas no tenían ninguna importancia en tanto que las resolvieran y pudieran estar juntos, que era básicamente todo lo que les importaba.

Eso era una relación amorosa, después de todo, aprender a aceptar las fallas de la persona a la que se amaba y tratar de corregir sus errores, pero sin intentar cambiarlo.

Porque, después de todo, habían encontrado a su persona perfectamente imperfecta.

* * *

 ***El asterisco que va desde "valeriana" hasta "camelia" está ahí sólo para explicarles las propiedades de esas plantes, aunque creo que se sobrentiende, pero bueno. La valeriana son unas plantas con flores lilas y pequeñas que crecen en ramos, y se usan para estimular el sueño. De hecho, ya en alguna otra de mis historias hace una aparición. Las camelias, por su parte, son unas flores grandes un poco similares a las rosas que tienen la propiedad de detener hemorragias.**

 **Bueno, hasta ahí con la botánica.**

 **Prometo actualizar pronto, dentro de una semana o dos a lo mucho. Y también actualizaré Dudas existenciales en esta semana, ya casi termino el capítulo.**

 **Sin más por el momento, ¿qué les pareció esta historia?**


	7. Pulso

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Pues bien, para aquellos que también leen Dudas existenciales, esta ha sido una semana de locos. Entré a un concurso de ensayos, y también conseguí un papel importante para la obra de teatro que presenta mi escuela, sin contar las tareas pendientes y los libros por leer. Además, este es mi tercer año de secundaria, por lo que ya he tenido que empezar a buscar preparatoria, y todo esto me está volviendo loca.**

 **Como sea, siempre hay tiempo para escribir algo, ¿no es cierto? (No, no la semana pasada, pero bueno, espero estar más tranquila a partir de mañana -_-).**

 **Por cierto, para todos aquellos interesados en más Solangelo, voy a participar en el reto "Solangelo Fever" del Foro Monte Olimpo, y aunque no sé para cuándo publicaré esa historia (o cuándo la escribiré pero bueno, el Solangelo es irresistible), la convocatoria cierra el 15 de diciembre, así que por lo menos tengo un lapso razonable.**

 **Creo que ya los aburrí demasiado con mi nota, así que... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 ** _Pulso_**

* * *

El Campamento Mestizo era un buen lugar para todo aquel que estuviera interesado en conocer conductas extrañas, pues los hábitos estrafalarios eran casi un efecto colateral del hecho de que vivieran bajo el dominio de dioses antiguos.

Por supuesto que cuando detrás de cada fenómeno natural se escondía la ira o el poderío de un dios en específico era de esperarse que los mestizos tomaran ciertas precauciones, como no frecuentar granjas si te encontrabas enemistado con Hera o preferir viajar por tierra si no eras del agrado de Zeus.

Aunque, finalmente, cada persona, mestizo o no, tenía sus propias mañas y maneras de hacer las cosas.

Tan era así que las personas encargadas del psicoanálisis de otros con generalidad basaban sus estudios en las costumbres de las personas a las que estaban investigando, pues las prácticas inconscientes a menudo revelan más de nosotros de lo que nos gustaría admitir.

Por otro lado, y aunque era poco frecuente, esas costumbres llegaban a estar tan arraigadas y ser tan molestas en una persona que podían provocar una ruptura amorosa. En la mayoría de los casos, sin embargo, los pronósticos eran menos fatalistas y sólo proveían con una curiosa forma de conocer más a fondo a una persona a la que se apreciaba.

Will Solace era una de esas personas que gustaban de identificar las costumbres que hacían a cada uno de sus conocidos quienes eran.

Fue por eso que pronto cayó en la cuenta de que Nico era uno de los semidioses, o de las personas incluso, con las costumbres más peculiares que hubiera visto nunca.

Por ejemplo, en lugar de tomarlo por la mano como la mayoría de la gente hacía, Nico tendía a colocar su mano sobre la muñeca del hijo de Apolo, apenas rozando ligeramente su piel bronceada.

Inicialmente, Will no le había tomado demasiada atención, atribuyéndolo a que Nico sencillamente no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico en demasía. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que ese hábito de Nico no se debía a la poca interacción humana a la que estaba habituado, pues cuando se trataba de Hazel o de cualquier otra persona, no tenía inconveniente en tomarle la mano, y sólo parecía preferir asir al hijo de Apolo por la muñeca.

Sobre todo, Will notó que los dedos de Nico sobre su brazo se aferraban a él con más fuerza cuando el hijo de Hades se encontraba nervioso, casi como si buscara algo más allá que le simple contacto físico con esa unión.

No fue sino hasta varias semanas después de que empezaran a salir, durante una de sus guardias nocturnas de Will en las que Nico se quedaba a hacerle compañía alegando que de cualquier forma no dormiría durante la noche, que el hijo de Apolo finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía a su muñeca tan especial en comparación a su mano: ahí se tomaba el pulso.

–*–*–

Más tarde, cuando reflexionó más cercanamente sobre ello, Will pudo entender el verdadero significado de ese gesto, que parecía de tan poca importancia a simple vista: Nico buscaba saber no sólo que el hijo de Apolo estaba ahí, sino también que se encontraba bien, que era real, y no sólo un espejismo o una mala pasada de su mente, aunque Nico era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que esas eran sus razones, o quizás incluso lo hiciera de forma inconsciente.

Tan pronto se dio cuenta de ello, Will no pudo evitar sentirse estremecer con algo que era mitad ternura ‒por la muestra de confianza de Nico y por la manera en que algo tan simple como saber que él estaba a su lado podía tranquilizar al hijo de Hades‒, y mitad tristeza, por el hecho de que Nico tuviera que recurrir a una táctica como ésa para transmitir sus sentimientos después de haber sido privado de cariño durante tanto tiempo.

Quizás ahora que sabía que lo que Nico buscaba era sentir el latido de su corazón a través de su piel, esa costumbre debería de haberle parecido extraña, casi grotesca, pero de lo que único de los que estaba seguro era de que tenía ganas de correr a abrazar al hijo de Hades cuanto antes y de asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Si después de eso Will adquirió la costumbre de asegurarse de abrazar a Nico por su lado izquierdo, de tal forma que el rostro del hijo de Hades descansara justamente sobre su corazón, bueno, nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

Y si, tiempo después se probó que esa técnica servía positivamente para evitar que Nico intentara asesinar a alguien cada vez que algún semidiós lo hacía enojar, bueno, los campistas no se enterarían nunca.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Esta idea, la verdad sea dicha, no es totalmente mía. La leí en un headcannon de Percico, pero me pareció sencillamente demasiado tierna como para no escribir algo con estos dos (por eso de que Will es médico y todo eso...).**

 **En otras noticias, ya organicé mi mente: esta historia tendrá diez capítulos, y prometo actualizar dentro de una semana, más o menos, pues ya tengo la idea lista.**

 **Por favor díganme su opinión en los comentarios y... ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Contacto

**¡Hola! Sé que van a querer matarme por la tardanza, pero les juro que no fue mi culpa. Hace semanas que tenía este capítulo terminado, pero no había podido publicarlo simplemente por falta de tiempo. La semana pasada literalmente no toqué la computadora para nada.**

 **Lo que pasa es que he andado lo que sigue de ocupada: entré a un concurso de oratoria, estuve en una obra de teatro, y como además estoy por terminar la secundaria estuve haciendo exámenes de admisión para la preparatoria. En resumen, si he tenido cinco minutos para lavarme los dientes, he corrido con suerte.**

 **Espero que cuando noviembre termine, pueda regularizarme un poco, aunque no es demasiado probable.**

 **De cualquier forma, supongo que no les interesan mis pusilánimes excusas así que... ¡a leer Solangelo!**

* * *

 ** _Contacto_**

* * *

Otra de esas costumbres extrañamente enternecedoras que Nico tenía era su manera de arquear la espalda cada vez que alguien lo tocaba.

Es decir, hacía rato que el contacto físico había dejado de ser algo desconocido para el hijo de Hades, y lo cierto es que se había acostumbrado a él bastante bien y había dejado de rechazarlo, a más de que ahora parecía cómodo con él.

Sin embargo, un tiempo después de que comenzaran a salir, Will notó que Nico literalmente se derretía cuando alguien más lo tocaba, en el sentido de parecía intentar acercarse todo lo que pudiera a la persona de la que provenía el contacto, casi como un cachorro, o quizá más como un gatito.

Era una conducta curiosa, y casi infantil de ver en el hijo de Hades, pero Will no le había dado segundos pensamientos sino hasta que Lou Ellen se molestó en decirle por qué Nico se comportaba así: la temperatura corporal del hijo de Hades tendía a ser extremadamente baja; lo que Nico buscaba no era tanto el contacto en sí mismo, sino el calor corporal con el que la otra persona proveía.

Quizás eso habría sido un panorama triste de pensar, si no fuera por el hecho de que Nico no parecía nunca darse cuenta de lo frío que se encontraba sino hasta que tenía a su lado otra temperatura a la cual comparar la propia.

Además, lo que escapaba del chico cuando se acercaba a alguien más y se daba cuenta de lo helado que estaba su cuerpo no era un sonido de angustia, sino un suspiro de tranquilidad, y esa forma suya de arquear la espalda recordaba más bien a un gato plácidamente tendido al sol, en lugar de a una persona que sufría, por lo que Will sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Por otra parte, y si todo lo anterior no hubiera sido suficiente, la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de Nico cuando a alguien más se le ocurría rodear los hombros del hijo de Hades dejaba ver que Nico más bien se sentía cómodo en esa posición, aunque incluyera algo que había despreciado con tanta fuerza anteriormente.

Al final, decidió Will mientras rodeaba la cadera de Nico para atraer al hijo de Hades a su costado, si Nico era un gato, sinceramente era el gato más tierno que hubiera visto nunca.

* * *

 **De acuerdo, la trama de esta historia es algo peculiar, pero en seguida lo explico. Lo cierto es que a mí me pasa mucho eso: tengo la temperatura baja (o el termostato roto, si quieres demostrarme tu cariño e.e), así que siempre estoy helada, pero el asunto es que yo no lo noto (a menos que sea invierno, entonces muero lentamente y no puedo ni escribir bien porque se me entumen las manos) sino hasta que alguien más me toco y entonces comparo la temperatura.**

 **De cualquier forma, me pareció algo tierno que podía relacionar con Nico (claro que cuando yo tengo frío me pongo unos guantes pero bueno) porque siempre se habla de su temperatura corporal como si fuera algo importante pero realmente no se siente, porque todo tú estás frío. Sólo por si les interesaba de dónde salió esto.**

 **No haré promesas vanas, pero de verdad que intentaré tener esto listo pronto... ¡ya va el one-shot nueve! ¡Qué emoción!**

 **Por otro lado, si alguien aquí está leyendo "Dudas existenciales" también, les extiendo una disculpa y mi sarta de excusas con fundamente. prometo que intentaré actualizar pronto.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Amores y sustos

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Sé lo que están pensando, soy una desalmada que ya se había olvidado de esta historia, pero les aseguro que no es así. Sólo que... estuve enterrada en pendientes, literal no había podido hacer nada por los semestrales y la tarea y... Esta historia ha estado de borrador desde hace como dos semanas, pero no había podido transcribirla. También tengo otras cinco historias en borrador y sólo no he tenido tiempo para revisarlas. Además, a última hora tuve que cambiar la idea de esta historia porque no se acomodaba con el lugar adónde quería llegar y bueno... ha sido una locura.**

 **También me enfermé horrible y ahorita no puedo ni siquiera hablar, estoy lo que sigue de ronca.**

 **Como sea, ya no los entretengo más y dejaré que pasen a lo que verdaderamente les importa: el Solangelo.**

* * *

 ** _Amores y sustos_**

* * *

No era un secreto para nadie que a toda pareja le llegaba el momento de su primera pelea, la primera vez que los caracteres de dos personas que se querían profundamente chocaban hasta que ocurrían pequeños percances y ese par de personas se ven de pronto privado el uno del otro por tanto tiempo como dure esa molestia.

Y, como los semidioses no son la excepción a la regla, el hijo de Hades y el hijo de Apolo tuvieron que encontrarse con la proverbial primera pelea llegados a cierto punto en su relación pero, como los mestizos sí tienen que romper metas en cuanto a situaciones estrambóticas se refiere, resultó ser que la primera pelea de ese par no fue como cualquiera lo hubiera previsto.

Todo ocurrió de la manera más inocente que imaginarse puede, y Will se declaraba completamente inocente de esos cargos injustos que se le inculpaban, como la parcial destrucción de la Casa Grande, alegando que la culpa, aunque no fuera de Nico en su totalidad, sí recaía más en el hijo de Hades que en él mismo.

—*—*—

Quizás era preciso empezar por explicar que por alguna razón que Will no atinaba a adivinar, Nico parecía extremadamente atrasado en cinematografía.

En contra de lo que la seriedad y el respeto por sí mismo y a su dignidad dictaban, Will Solace era uno de esos adolescentes a quienes no sólo les gusta revivir su infancia con los filmes y canciones que habían marcado su niñez, sino que además disfrutaba de las nuevas películas infantiles con toda la intención, lo que significaba que sí, cantaba o tarareaba las canciones de esos cortos para niños mientras trabajaba y sí, creía que absolutamente _todo_ el mundo debía de ver esas películas también.

Y bueno, ¿quién mejor expositor de filmes inocentes e infantiles que Disney Studios?

Fue así como Nico di Angelo, durante los tres días que se vio forzado a pasar en la enfermería no tuvo tanto tiempo para mirar al techo como le hubiera gustado, sino que Will se las arregló para meter una televisión y una videocasetera al cuarto de la enfermería que le había sido asignado y ante sus ojos comenzaron a desfilar películas de Disney, desde 101 Dálmatas hasta Ralph el demoledor, pasando por Enredados, Frozen y La sirenita.

Sinceramente, si Nico tenía una opinión sobre el asunto era que los villanos eran lo único ligeramente interesantes en el filme, las historias eran demasiado predecibles y las canciones le resultaban casi vomitivas, pero Will pensaba distinto, _muy_ distinto, así que incluso después de que el hijo de Hades se hubiera librado de la enfermería, Will seguía convenciéndolo para que terminara en la cabaña 7, viendo películas asquerosamente melosas y rodeado de los hermanos más pequeños del rubio que, al igual que Will, se sabían esas estúpidas canciones de memoria y no dudaban en empezar a cantarlas.

Sin embargo, esas inocentes reuniones de viernes en la noche que concluían antes de que las arpías comenzaran su ronda para cenar semidioses no fueron las responsables —no en su totalidad, al menos— de la primera pelea de los dos héroes.

Lo cierto es que Nico renegaba, bufaba, se reía sarcásticamente y se quejaba cada vez que Will le hacía notar que esa tarde tenían cita para ver este u otro corto infantil, pero el hijo de Hades se habría encontrado mintiendo de decir que él no contaba los días y las horas hasta el viernes con la misma vehemencia con la que Will lo hacía.

Pasar el rato con los hijos de Apolo era… distinto, le daba la oportunidad de ver a un Will diferente del responsable médico de cabecera o del molesto y empecinado chico que insistía en que comiera vegetales. La manera en como el hijo de Apolo se comportaba con sus hermanos, cómo hacía de mediador justo o de compañero de juegos era casi enternecedora.

Y también era… confortable, de una manera que Nico no podía ni siquiera empezar a explicar.

Una de las cosas más curiosas era que su presencia en la cabaña había dejado de ser motivo de extrañeza, y a los hermanos de Will no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo que él estuviera ahí; lo que el hijo de Hades aún estaba tratando de descubrir era si ese nuevo comportamiento, esa nueva aceptación de la que era objeto resultaba ser algo bueno o algo malo, pues ya había significado que un par de chicos se quedaran dormidos sobre su hombro y que algunos de los menores lo involucraran en una pelea de palomitas antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Aunque, si debía ser honesto —y no lo era muy a menudo, sobre todo no cuando Jason se lo preguntaba— no le importaba demasiado. Aunque, no, tampoco tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos románticos hacia el líder de la cabaña 7, nada, nada en lo absoluto.

Claro que estaba mintiendo, y cuando a los pocos meses de derrotada Gea Will y Nico empezaron a salir, nadie —sobre todo no los hermanos del rubio— se sorprendieron en lo más mínimo. Es decir, se alegraban por ese par de idiotas enamorados, pero ellos ya sabían que esos semidioses estaban prendados el uno de otro así que no podían sorprenderse.

Sin embargo, súbitamente los chicos de la cabaña 7 empezaron a darle más importancia al hecho de que Nico pasara las noches de viernes con ellos; y con eso Nico no quería decir que fueran groseros ni nada por el estilo, sino todo lo contrario.

Por ejemplo, si el hijo de Hades llegaba un poco más tarde de lo habitual y el lugar junto a Will ya estaba tomado, pues entonces el hijo de Apolo que estaba sentado ahí inventaba una excusa y dejaba el sitio libre; o, mejor aún, simplemente nadie se sentaba junto a Will a no ser que se tratara del hijo de Hades, aunque a Nico sinceramente no le habría importado buscarse sitio en otro lugar.

Pero eso tampoco había sido la causa de la primera pelea del enamorado par de semidioses.

—*—*—

Ocurrió poco antes de que Will y Nico cumplieran un mes de haber empezado a salir que el rubio se presentó en las fraguas de la cabaña 9 y pidió hablar con el líder de la esa cabaña en privado, y por más extraño que eso fuese, Harley accedió y pronto Will estuvo a solas con Leo.

Por suerte, los hijos de Hefesto no se distinguían especialmente por estar interesados en asuntos ajenos, así que Will pudo hablar con total libertad y sin temor a que su secreto se descubriese.

De lo que uno y otro semidiós dijeron, los hermanos de Leo no se enteraron, pero lo que sí notaron fue que después de la visita de Will, Leo hizo a un lado los proyectos en los que había estado trabajando hasta entonces y comenzó uno nuevo, al que dio prioridad por sobre los otros sin que los hijos de Hefesto pudieran explicarse el porqué de ese súbito cambio de actitud.

—*—*—

Finalmente, el esperado día llegó y, bueno, como la vida de un semidiós nunca era predecible ni cómoda en lo más mínimo, Nico fue despertado más temprano de lo que le hubiera gustado y tuvo que encontrarse con un Quirón que todavía llevaba rulos en la cola que le decía que Reyna —la pretora Ávila en sus palabras— había llamado hacía un momento solicitando su presencia —perdón, la del honorable Embajador de Plutón— en el campamento romano urgentemente.

Hacía más de siete meses que habían derrotado a Gea y, en ese lapso, Nico se había recuperado del pequeño problema con las sombras que había surgido durante la última batalla; había ganado peso, había conseguido una rutina de sueño y de alimentación bastante decente, y Will finalmente lo había dado de alta diciendo que podía volver a utilizar las sombras, aunque con el debido cuidado y a sabiendas de que seguía siendo peligroso, así que tan pronto como el hijo de Hades se hubo cambiado de ropa y arreglado un poco, se apresuró a partir hacia el Campamento Júpiter con ayuda de las sombras.

—*—*—

Teniendo en cuenta que ya eran más de las once de la noche y que había salido del campamento griego poco después de las seis de la mañana, quizás Nico debería haber aceptado el ofrecimiento e Hazel de quedarse en el campamento romano, pero Nico de verdad, _de verdad_ quería ver a Will antes de que el día terminara, lo cual era la razón de que hubiera dejado a los romanos casi a la media noche.

Por supuesto, para la hora en la que llegó al campamento griego, el comedor, los campos de fresas y todo el semidivino lugar estaban desiertos, y el hijo de Hades tuvo que esquivar a por lo menos dos arpías hambrientas antes de por fin llegar hasta su cabaña; para cuando lo hizo, todo lo que quería era tumbarse en su cama y dormir hasta las dos de la tarde del día siguiente. Y para eso se había preparado, sintiéndose en casa tan pronto vio el fulgor verde del fuego griego que alumbraba la entrada a la cabaña 13.

Abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que ésta se azotó sobre sus goznes, pero a él no le importaba demasiado si despertaba a los otros campistas, ventajas de ser el único habitante de esa cabaña, después de todo.

Cerrando la puerta de golpe, se inclinó para dejar su espada cuidadosamente recargada contra la pared junto a la entrada. Por un par de segundos intentó encontrar el encendedor de la luz con sus adormecidos dedos, pero finalmente desistió de ello y decidió dirigirse de inmediato a su cama, desembarazándose de su chamarra en el proceso y dejándola caer al suelo antes de desplomarse sobre el colchón de su cama, sin que si quiera se molestara en levantar el edredón, dejándoselo por debajo; apenas recordó quitarse los zapatos.

Sinceramente, por Reyna haría cualquier cosa, pero la próxima vez que el Campamento Júpiter tuviera que vérselas con un levantamiento de lares que demandaban sus derechos como trabajadores prefería no tener nada que ver con el asunto.

Nico estaba seguro de que se quedaría dormido tan pronto su rostro tocara la almohada, pero antes siquiera de que sus párpados pudieran cerrarse se percató de que en la esquina de su cabaña, dos o tres camas vacías hacia su derecha, brillaban dos puntos rojos que él juraba no había visto en su vida.

Empezaba a creer que sólo era un efecto colateral de la falta de sueño cuando los puntos brillantes se adelantaron con parsimonia. Parpadeando como un histérico logró que el sueño se esfumara de sus ojos y pudo comprobar, gracias a su mejorado sentido de la vista que no, no estaba alucinando y sí, esas dos cosas rojas verdaderamente se estaban acercando a él, por falta de una mejor palabra para describir lo que hacían.

— _¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!_ —recitó el objeto con una voz pastosa y desusada, como de puerta vieja al rechinar.

Nico di Angelo era uno de los semidioses más bizarros y arrojados que se hubieran podido encontrar en ambos campamentos, nadie se habría atrevido a decir que el hijo de Hades era un cobarde, pero incluso así, ni siquiera él pudo evitar lanzar un grito de espanto cuando ante sus ojos y najo la escasa luz verde que se filtraba por la ventana se presentó una… figura con ciertos rasgos humanoides, su cuerpo construido a base de tres bolas de algo blancuzco, sus delgados brazos adelantados en un intento por tocar al asustado semidiós.

Por supuesto que Nico sabía que los monstruos no podían entrar al campamento, que los fantasmas y espíritus malignos no podían aparecer a menos que fueran invocados y que en todo caso el percibiría le energía negativa, pero así y todo, más tardó Nico en recordarlo que en salir corriendo, con esa estúpida criatura parlante que estaba seguro de conocer pero que en ese momento era incapaz de identificar pisándole los talones.

Y era curioso que le tuviera más miedo a ese artilugio que a las arpías que sobrevolaban el campamento porque, mujeres aladas o no, fue así como llegó hasta la puerta de la cabaña de Apolo y la tocó con un poco más fuerza que lo común porque suponía que todos estarían dormidos —aunque Will, Cecil, Percy y la cabaña 7 al completo insistía en que lo que había intentado era derribar la puerta; en serio, que uno de los goznes se hubiera saltado no era, en forma alguna, culpa suya—, sin embargo, los hijos del dios del sol tenían el sueño pesado y, al ver que no le abrirían —y que ese monstruo come-niños estaba cada vez más cerca—, pronto dejó en paz a la cabaña y se apresuró a llegar hasta la Casa Grande, en donde armó otro escándalo igual al anterior nada más entrar, aunque su suerte fue que Quirón siempre estaba alerta y se despertó pronto. El señor D. también, aunque él más que preocupado parecía furioso.

Poco después se les unió la mitad de la cabaña de Apolo con los ojos medio cerrados, medio en guardia, el caballo desordenado y el pijama puesto. El desorden era tal que las pobres arpías no sabían si debían o no atacar a los semidioses que estaban fuera de sus cabañas a esa hora y prefirieron no tomar su cena por esa noche. A la cabeza iba, naturalmente, el mismísimo Will Solace, más despierto que sus hermanos a pura fuerza de voluntad y, tan pronto apareció, Nico pudo sentir que respiraba con normalidad otra vez.

Para cuando Nico terminó su explicación sobre por qué estaba ahí, el señor D. había vuelto a quedarse dormido, lo mismo que los hijos de Apolo, Quirón estaba más confundido que preocupado y Will había estallado en carcajadas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió Nico en una voz tan aguda que casi parecía herida—. ¡Esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarme!

Pero Will, en lugar de responder, salió de la sala de juntas, sin temor a las arpías o al monstruo al que aún no identificaban y volvió a los pocos minutos sosteniendo un pequeño muñeco que no medía más de quince centímetros de alto, sus brillantes ojos rojos con un aspecto tierno en lugar de aterrador ahora que no eran lo único para ver en un cuarto oscuro. En ese momento, bajo la brillante luz eléctrica, Nico reconoció a ese infantil muñeco de nieve que aparecía en una de las películas que había visto con Will… ¿Osven?, ¿Ollen? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

— _¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!_ —informó el susodicho, con esa voz mecánica y oxidada.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Va a matarte! —protestó Nico, aunque ahora incluso a él le parecía que su reacción ante el autómata estaba siendo exagerada.

—Nico… Nico… no va a matarte —afirmó Will—. Es sólo un robot.

—¿Entonces cómo…? Espera…—consideró Nico, pensando tan rápido como sus alteradas neuronas se lo permitían—. No me digas que… ¿tú pusiste eso en mi cabaña?

—Puede —respondió Will, sonrojándose hasta las mismas puntas de su cabello rubio—. Se suponía que llegaras hace como siete u ocho horas y como no lo hiciste, asumo que se le bajaron las pilas y que por eso suena tan extraño.

Esta vez incluso Quirón había perdido el interés en la conversación y se había vuelto a su cuarto para dormir, dejando uno de los rulos de su cola como recuerdo. Aunque el próximo grito despertó a la parte del campamento que aún disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la noche.

— _¡No puedo creerlo!_ —exclamó Nico, mientras tomaba el artefacto de las manos de Will con violencia y se dirigía hacia la salida de la sala; las mismas arpías le dejaron el paso libre al ver la energía de muerte y odio que irradiaba.

A sus espaldas, Will mismo estaba tan extrañado por el curso de los acontecimientos que no sabía si reír o correr tras Nico y pedirle disculpas; al final, sólo volvió a su cabaña para descansar lo poco que quedaba de noche.

Cuando al día siguiente Nico estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo coherente, Will no pudo sino hacer lo mismo, y es que cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, ambos se sonrojaban y Will no podía contener la risa, lo que sólo frustraba más al hijo de Hades.

Afortunadamente, el malentendido no hizo mella en el cariño que se tenían más que durante dos días, y pronto ambos semidioses se estaban riendo del incidente. Después de todo, ¿qué era el susto de tu vida cuando éste te lo había dado el _amor_ de tu vida?

Sobre el muñeco, pocos lo sabían, y se sumaba a la larga lista de cosas que Nico no admitiría ni a punta de espada, pero lo cierto es que el hijo de Hades lo había conservado. ¿Qué?, uno no podía ir por ahí botando los regalos que le eran ofrecidos.

* * *

 **Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí, sólo tengo una palabra para ustedes... ¡gracias! En serio, gracias por tenerme la paciencia de esperar aquí y gracias por seguir leyendo esto. Prometo intentar actualizar más ordenadamente a partir de esta semana, aunque las cosas generalmente no salen como lo planeo, así que no me crean mucho.**

 **Como sea, ya tengo el borrador del capítulo 10, así que estará por aquí en una semana a más tardar (si el universo no conspira en mi contra). Además, tengo ya dos capítulos escritos de Dudas existenciales, por si alguien también está siguiendo esa historia, de tal suerte que espero actualizar ese fic en un par de días.**

 **Nuevamente, lamento mucho la tardanza y, ¡muchas gracias por seguir aquí!**


	10. Como una promesa

**¡Listo! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el décimo y último capítulo.**

 **Bueno, la inspiración para este capítulo es una historia interesante. Verán, a pesar de que me jacto mucho de mis conocimientos en mitología, los mitos son tantos que es imposible conocerlos todos, lo cual es estupendo porque nunca dejas de aprender ni pierdes interés (hace menos de dos semanas me enteré de que uno de los animales sagrados de Deméter es la serpiente. Y eso me habría dado igual, pero lo que pasa es que significa que Zeus violó a Perséfone tomando la forma de uno de los animales sagrados de su madre). Como sea, uno de esos mitos que no conocía y que me sorprendieron cuando los leí es el de Apolo y Jacinto, y es que yo pensaba que el único mito en donde la homosexualidad hacía aparición era el de Ganimedes, y bueno, tan pronto como me enteré de que Apolo había tenido sus queveres con un hombre pensé en Solangelo y decidí que tenía que escribir una historia sobre esto. Éste es esa historia.**

 **Bien, creo que también es menester que les explique por qué me tardé tanto para publicar los últimos dos capítulo. Y verán, es que fue un desastre. Esta historia desde el principio iba a tener 10 capítulos, y ya los tenía organizados, pero mientras me proponía escribir el 9 me di cuenta de que no estaba bien cronológicamente. Pero, dirán, esta historia no tiene un orden precisamente, y tienen razón, pero lo que pasa es que en la idea que iba a ser el capítulo anterior pasaban cosas que no habrían tenido sentido si se contrastaban con esta historia. Y no iba a cambiar esta trama.**

 **Afortunadamente, ese amigo que siempre me ayuda y me corrige y me da buenas ideas vino a mi rescate y me dio una segunda trama, que fue la del capítulo anterior. Sobre la historia que finalmente ya no hizo aparición en esta colección de one-shots, no se preocupes, más tarde la verán como one-shot.**

 **Finalmente, decidí que el último capítulo fuera en donde se narra cómo terminaron juntos. ¿Por qué? Porque soy un desastre en mi vida, pero eso es otra historia.**

 **En otras noticias, he tenido esta historia lista para publicarla desde hace como tres días, pero decidí esperarme hasta hoy para ponerla por aquí porque, verán, hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial, que me ha apoyado muchísimo desde que nos conocimos y que, si no es mi hermana, ya la adoptamos en mi casa. Aixa, quiero dedicarte esta historia a ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Espero que tengas un día estupendo!**

 **Y bueno, sin más por el momento, ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

 ** _Como una promesa_**

* * *

No era un secreto que tras una larga guerra se sucedía una época de paz y de nuevos comienzos, una temporada en la que nadie quería repetir los errores pasados y nacían nuevas amistades.

Y bueno, ni siquiera Nico di Angelo, con toda su oscura aura de hijo de Hades había conseguido evadir la festividad que se instaló en el campamento tras la derrota de Gea.

Lo cierto es que lo había intentado, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Desafortunadamente, lo mismo podía decirse del brillante, alegre y sociable Will Solace. Y, dado que Nico había terminado por casi convertirse en sombras debido a lo exhausto que estaba, no era difícil darse cuenta de quien tenía más energía para mantener una discusión a largo plazo. O de quien había ganado esa pequeña discrepancia.

La conclusión era que ahora Will pasaba el 90 % de su tiempo —el otro 10% lo pasaba dormido— en compañía del oscuro, tétrico y serio Nico di Angelo, aunque, en defensa de la verdad, debía de ser dicho que el hijo de Hades no lucía tan fúnebre cuando llevaba puesta la camiseta naranja del campamento en lugar de sus acostumbradas remeras negras.

Como prueba de esa creciente unión entre ellos, y para la hilaridad de la mayoría de los campistas, estaba el hecho de que se habían familiarizado tanto el uno con el otro que Nico literalmente volteaba cuando oía llamar a Will y viceversa.

Generalmente, ese comportamiento sólo producía burlas amistosas e insinuaciones ligeramente incómodas, aunque no del todo molestas —en especial de la cabaña de Afrodita—, pero eran detalles que ambos semidioses o pasaban por alto involuntariamente o voluntariamente decidían ignorar.

Sin embargo, Will pronto tuvo la dudosamente afortunada oportunidad de comprobar que, a veces, escuchar conversaciones ajenas, aunque fuera sólo porque habías oído el nombre de un allegado no era tan bueno como parecía.

Sucedió que, un par de meses tras la derrota de Gea, Will salía corriendo de la enfermería. Había ocurrido una emergencia —entiéndase por un hijo de Ares le había roto una pierna a otro—, y había tenido que salir corriendo del comedor, dejando atrás a su cena y a Nico, por lo que ahora regresaba con esas mismas carreras.

Afortunadamente, la cena no había terminado y el jolgorio habitual pronto lo hizo olvidarse de la memorable escena —en el mal sentido, claro está— de la que acababa de ser testigo. Sin embargo, se exaltó un poco al no encontrar a Nico en donde lo había dejado —bueno, no lo había dejado él propiamente dicho, porque el hijo de Hades había estado sentado en su correspondiente mesa, pero eso no importaba—, el caso es que Nico no estaba ahí.

Aunque, Will pronto tuvo que reprenderse por ser tan paranoico cuando su punto de visión giró diez grados y se dio cuenta de que Nico estaba agradablemente enfrascado en una amena conversación con Percy y Jason en la mesa del hijo de Júpiter, sólo un par de mesas a la izquierda de donde había estado sentado antes de que Will se fuera.

Nuevamente tranquilo, el hijo de Apolo se apresuró a dirigirse hacia sus amigos. Y fue justamente entonces cuando escuchó una conversación que más le habría valido pasar por alto.

Era una conversación seria, por más que Percy intentara lanzar su blanca sonrisa de comercial y hacer bromas, pues la expresión de Nico decía todo lo contrario.

—¡Por los dioses, Nico! ¡Te estoy diciendo que está bien! Díselo a _él_ , ¿me entendiste?, ¡a él! —decía el hijo de Júpiter.

—Que no, Grace, no hay forma de que vaya a decirle nada. Él no merece una carga así —argumentó Nico con exasperación.

—¡Me lo dijiste a mí! —protestó Percy.

—¡Eso es diferente! ¡Cuando te lo dije a ti ya habías dejado de gustarme! —replicó el otro.

Era más que innecesario decir que Will se encontraba sorprendido, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para sumergirse en su confusión porque justo en ese momento Nico notó que había regresado y se apresuró a dejar hablando solo al hijo de Poseidón.

—¡Will! —le gritó, ya poniéndose de pie—. ¡Dime que necesitas ayuda en la enfermería y que me librarás de escuchar a estos idiotas!

Demasiado aturdido como para hablar, todo lo que Will pudo hacer fue asentir ausentemente, aunque acababa de salir de la clínica y no había cenado.

—¡Díselo! —lo despidió el hijo de Poseidón, pero ellos ya se alejaban y, por una vez, era Nico quien arrastraba a Will para que apretara el paso y no a la inversa.

Will deseaba poder simplemente olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero eso, claramente, sólo hacía que su cerebro se aferrara aún más a las palabras que Nico había pronunciado y las llevara siempre a su mente como si se las hubiera tatuado en sus pensamientos.

A partir de entonces, las cosas sólo empeoraron.

—*—*—

Will no era alguien a quien la preferencia sexual de una persona le importara gran cosa. Uno era quien era y punto, ¿o no?

Sin embargo, no debía olvidar que tal vez él mismo había malinterpretado toda la conversación. Quizás Nico no era gay y había estado hablando de "gustar" en _otro_ sentido con el hijo de Poseidón. Quizás… Pero, aun así, las palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su mente.

Por otro lado, Will era un firme creyente de los beneficios de ser directo y ahorrarse malentendidos y, debido a eso —además del hecho de que no podía escapar de la verdad y deseaba conocerla— pocos días después de escuchar esa conversación que no le correspondía, él mismo se atrevió a preguntarle a Nico lo que había sucedido realmente

Aunque, claro, Will estaba tan nervioso que su pregunta no fue agraciada o rebuscada, sino una descortés inquisición que, por supuesto, terminó saliendo mal.

—Nico —lo llamó tan casualmente como pudo mientras ambos semidioses se afanaban en doblar vendas—. Yo… sé que no debería haberlo hecho pero, hace un par de días te escuché hablando con Percy y…

—Si estaba hablando con él no puede haber sido nada importante, deberías olvidarlo —replicó Nico sin darle importancia. Will forzó una sonrisa y se obligó a continuar.

—No creo, Nico —masculló, casi arrepintiéndose de haber iniciado la conversación pronto —. Tú… ¿qué opinas sobre los homosexuales?

—¿Los homo…?

—Sí, tu sabes, las personas de un sexo que…

—Ya sé lo que son —lo cortó Nico con una voz glacial—. Y no tengo que opinar nada.

—Nico, por favor, yo sólo… —empezó a decir Will, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Nico a pesar de que él mismo empezaba a apanicarse.

—Lo sabes —murmuró Nico súbitamente.

—Nico, yo…

—Percy —continuó el hijo de Hades, ignorando las palabras de Will por completo—. No puedo creer que él…

—Nico, Percy no me ha dicho nada —lo interrumpió Will—. ¡Por los dioses, casi no hablo con él!

—Entonces ¿cómo?

—¡Yo no sé nada, Nico, sólo te pregunté lo que opinabas acerca de…!

—¡Y quieres que crea que no esperabas que mi respuesta te confirmara algo a ti! —acusó Nico. Ante una inculpación así, Will no podía pensar en negar la verdad, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para inventar una mentira o una excusa, porque Nico pronto asumió su silencio como lo que era: la aceptación de su culpabilidad—. ¡No puedo creerlo! —ladró el hijo de Hades, dándose vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta— .¡Confiaba en ti!

—¡Nico, espera! —pidió Will, pero el otro chico ya cerraba la puerta, con lo que al hijo de Apolo le parecieron lágrimas en los ojos, lo que era la única cosa capaz de hacerlo sentir peor en ese momento.

—*—*—

Al parecer, el tiempo de paz había llegado a su final, pensó Will.

Después de esos perfectamente alegres meses, Nico había vuelto a ser como antiguamente de forma súbita: se encerraba en su cabaña, no hablaba por iniciativa propia y, si se le preguntaba algo, respondía con monosílabos.

Grandioso, pensaba Will, simplemente grandioso. Claro que también pensaba que era un idiota.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, Will hubiera recomendado grandemente que se le diera su espacio al susodicho, hasta que él se sintiera listo para tener contacto con el mundo nuevamente. Pero éste era Nico di Angelo y, para él, lo que el promedio de personas le tomaría dos días superar, a él podía tomarle meses.

No era justo, sabía Will, que él se lavara las manos y se sentara a esperar cuando sus palabras eran las desencadenantes de tamaña desgracia. Tenía que hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Claro que, por el otro lado, tampoco sabía cómo "responsabilizarse" de nada en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, Will se encontraba tan desesperado que estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier medida con tal de recuperar su amistad con Nico o, si eso no era posible —que los dioses no lo permitieran—, de al menos ver feliz al chico, como se merecía, por lo que decidió que era hora de hacer algo drástico.

Durante esos meses, Nico había hecho algunas amistades además del hijo de Apolo, como Lou Ellen y Lacy, la hija de Afrodita pero, sobre todo, Will había notado que se relacionaba bastante bien con Jason y, aunque el hijo de Apolo nunca había tenido necesidad —o ganas, bien visto— de acercarse al héroe romano, finalmente decidió que era mejor hacer el ridículo y preguntarle a Jason su opinión que comportarse como el idiota que era y hacer a Nico sentirse aún peor con otra estupidez como las que sabía orquestar.

De tal suerte ocurrió todo que, diez minutos después de haber tomado su decisión final, Will ya se encontraba frente a la cabaña 1, de la cual el hijo de Júpiter se encontraba a punto de salir.

—¡Will! —lo saludó Jason alegremente—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Yo… —empezó el chico antes de pensar qué diablos, ya estoy aquí mejor hacer las cosas rápido—. ¿No has notado a Nico actuando extraño últimamente?

El hijo de Júpiter frunció el ceño como muestra de concentración.

—No —respondió tras a hacer memoria—. No sé a qué te refieres.

—Es que… hice algo que tal vez no debería de haber hecho y Nico…

—¿Lo besaste? —preguntó Jason con esa mirada de ilusión típica de las hijas de Afrodita. Quizás el tiempo que pasaba con su novia realmente estaba empezando a afectarle.

—¡¿Qué?! —inquirió Will tratando de que no se notara lo escandalizado que se sentía—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo…?

Cayendo en la cuenta de su garrafal error, Jason no pudo sino morderse el labio inferior nerviosamente.

—Este… eh… olvídalo… ¿Dices que está actuando extraño?

Tras un incómodo silencio, Will se atrevió a responder, aún lanzándole miradas de sospecha al hijo de Júpiter.

—Sí… no ha salido de su cabaña en días, no lo he visto en el comedor y tampoco se ha pasado una sola vez por le enfermería. Estoy empezando a creer que…

—¿De qué estás hablando? Te juro que desayuné con Nico hoy en la mañana y anoche lo vi con…

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió Will—. ¿Quieres decir que sí ha estado saliendo pero que...?

—Will —lo cortó Jason tras pensárselo un poco—. Tú tienes un horario de turnos en la enfermería, ¿cierto?

—Pues sí —asintió el chico, confuso.

—Y Nico conoce ese horario, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ¿y qué? —respondió Will, cada vez más extrañado.

—Will, no quiero ocasionar un malentendido entre Nico y tú, pero si dices que ocurrió algo entre ustedes y luego tú no te has cruzado con él a pesar de que todos los demás lo hemos visto… ¿no has pensado que tal vez él te esté evitando?

La pregunta, claro está, le sentó al hijo de Apolo como una cubeta de agua fría y, aunque esa explicación realmente tenía sentido, eso no quería decir que le gustara al hijo de Apolo.

—No, eso no puede ser porque… porque Nico no… —empezó a decir, pero prefirió quedarse callado antes de continuar tartamudeando.

—Will —lo llamó el hijo de Júpiter, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico para impedir que comenzara a brincar como un histérico—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Nico?

El hijo de Apolo se pensó un momento su respuesta, buscando la manera correcta de explicarse sin darle a Jason demasiada información. Después de todo, si Nico se había puesto así porque había descubierto que era gay más le valía no decir nada al respecto con otros si estaba interesado en recuperar su amistad con el Rey de los Fantasmas.

—Yo… me enteré de algo sobre Nico, y puede que haya dicho un par de cosas que lo ofendieron. Sin quererlo, claro, pero…

—¿Sabes que él es gay? —preguntó Jason directamente, haciendo que Will detuviera su perorata.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, Solace, no me hagas repetirlo —masculló el hijo de Júpiter, súbitamente serio y en tal tono de amenaza, que, por un momento, Will casi creyó que estaba hablando con un Nico molesto otra vez.

—¿Lo…? ¿Lo sabes? —fue todo lo que Will pudo pensar en responder—. ¿Lo sabes y él no te odia?

Ante los ojos llenos de ilusión de Will, Jason no pudo sino suavizar los propios.

—No me odia —afirmó antes de aclarar—. Ahora. Sin embargo, me odió el primer mes después de que lo descubriera.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —inquirió Will con expectación —. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Esto y aquello, ya sabes cómo es eso chico…

—¡Jason, esto es serio! —lo cortó Will, esperando que su voz no sonara tan desesperada como se sentía, aunque había pocas probabilidades de ello—. ¿Qué si Nico vuelve a desaparecer, o si nunca vuelve a hablarme, o si…?

—Will, eso no va a pasar —lo interrumpió Jason más suavemente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa—. Sabes cómo es Nico, le cuesta trabajo abrirse con las personas y, por si eso fuera poco, hablando específicamente de su preferencia sexual, él no viene de este siglo, sino que nació en los cuarentas y tú y yo sabemos cómo eran las cosas entonces. Tú y yo sabemos que el juzgar a una persona por algo tan vano como el sexo que lo atrae es estúpido e injusto, y ha quedado en el pasado, pero el caso es que una parte de Nico… aún está en ese pasado, ¿me entiendes? —concluyó Jason, notando que Will hacía una mueca.

—Lo sé —masculló el hijo de Apolo bajando la mirada—. Es sólo que si yo no hubiera abierto la boca, Nico no habría…

—Hey, tenías que saberlo tarde o temprano, y me alegra que al menos seas alguien de mente abierta. Eres importante para él, te lo aseguro —afirmó el hijo de Júpiter—. Nico lo superará, sólo dale algo de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Y hazle saber que estás ahí para él, lo demás vendrá solo.

—Sé que no debería presionarlo, pero aun así…

—Tú sabrás qué hacer, Will, estoy seguro —afirmó Jason antes de caer en la cuenta de que Piper le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara a ella—. Tengo que irme, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que todo se va a arreglar, sólo sé paciente.

Y con eso, el hijo de Júpiter se hubo marchado, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos otra vez.

—*—*—

Un par de horas después, Will se encontraba frente a la puerta de la cabaña 13, en lo que parecía la enésima vez esa semana. En su mano izquierda sostenía un ramo de pequeñas flores moradas, mientras que con la derecha se afanaba en tocar la puerta; hacía tiempo que se había dado por vencido en eso de no parecer nervioso, así que ahora golpeaba la madera con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Nico di Angelo, sé que estás ahí adentro! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó, mandando la discreción por la misma dirección por la que había mandado su paciencia hacía ya rato.

—¡Lárgate! —le ladró el hijo de Hades desde dentro—.¡No me he ido del campamento y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber!

—Nico, por favor —volvió a intentar—. Tengo que decirte algo y no voy a hacerlo mirando una puerta así que ábreme de una vez.

—Tendrás que hacerlo así —respondió el chico, aunque a Will le pareció que su voz temblaba; de seguro eran sólo sus propios nervios.

—Mira, Nico, por mi honor de médico no debería hacerlo —advirtió—, pero si no me dejas otra opción tendré que usar mi arma secreta y entrar.

—No tienes una —protestó Nico, pero de nueva cuenta Will fue capaz de identificar ese leve temblor en su voz.

Con un suspiro que mezclaba frustración, miedo y nervios, Will llevó su mano derecha hasta el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó un manojo de llaves.

Lo cierto es que eran pocas las cabañas que echaban mano de un cerrojo, dado que en aquéllas en donde había demasiados campistas —como en las de Hermes, Apolo o Afrodita— el hábito había terminado por caer en el desuso, pues era complicado lidiar con las llaves perdidas o extraviadas, pero aun así, la cabaña 7 tenía acceso a todas las llaves del campamento en caso de una emergencia estrictamente _médica_.

Will sabía que no debía aprovecharse del hecho de que era el médico jefe para resolver sus problemas personales, pero esto era una emergencia y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a esperar que Nico decidiera que estaba listo para salir de las sombras —perdón, de su cabaña— mientras él se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

Lentamente, Will introdujo la llave en la cerradura y empujó, preparado para que Nico empezara a arrojarle objetos tan pronto entrara en la habitación.

Sin embargo, se encontró con una escena muy diferente una vez dentro.

Para empezar, Nico ni siquiera parecía molesto en primer lugar, sino más bien… preocupado. El hijo de Hades estaba sentado en la única de las diez camas que había sido ocupada frecuentemente. Las cortinas, como siempre, estaban cerradas, pero la habitación parecía incluso más oscura de lo normal, como si Nico estuviera invocando a todas las sombras del lugar hacia él. Lo cual era bastante probable.

Y lo cierto es que lucía mal, sus ojos hundidos y enmarcadas por profundas ojeras.

—Nico… murmuró Will sin poder evitarlo, mientras resistía las ansias de aproximarse a él.

—¡Lárgate! —masculló el hijo de Hades con voz ronca—. Sé lo que viniste a decirme y no quiero escucharlo.

—Nico, no hay forma de que lo sepas, por favor…

—No, no quiero escucharlo. No puedo, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a…

—¡Nico, déjame hablar! —lo cortó Will, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía—. Dame cinco minutos y si estás seguro de lo que voy a decir entonces… entonces me voy a ir y no volveré a molestarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—No quiero hacerlo —replicó el otro, pero aun así pareció hundirse más en la cama, como disponiéndose a escuchar o dándose por vencido.

—Mira, Nico, yo… Primero que nada, lo siento —empezó Will—. Escuché una conversación que no era mía y no debía haberlo hecho. Te ofendí y lo siento, lo siento por este malentendido. Y tienes razón, es mi culpa.

Mientras hablaba, Will decidió que era seguro que empezara a avanzar en dirección del otro semidiós, hasta que finalmente estuvo sentado en el colchón frente a Nico, el ramo de flores colocado entre ambos como una ofrenda de paz, como una promesa.

—Y en segundo lugar —continuó Will—, quería decirte que… Escucha, eres gay, ¿cierto? —preguntó, sólo para arrepentirse de sus palabras cuando vio la forma en que Nico se estremeció, pero finalmente decidió que ya había empezado a hablar, así que debía terminar—. Eres gay y… y tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de lo que yo pueda pensar, de lo que piensen los otros, de que te definan por ello y yo sé que tú…

—¿Has venido a decirme eso? —lo interrumpió el hijo de Hades con la voz ronca de tan estoica—. ¿A repetirme lo que ya sé?

—Nico, déjame terminar —pidió Will, casi suplicando—. Yo sé que tú vienes de otra época, yo sé cómo eran las cosas antes, pero todo eso ha cambiado, el matrimonio homosexual ya está permitido y también la adopción y…

—También sé eso, Solace, así que puedes irte.

—¡Nico! ¡Por todos los dioses, déjame hablar! —suplicó Will, aunque esta vez se aseguró de parecer más autoritario—. También es difícil para mí estar aquí, si eso es lo que quieres escuchar.

—¡Pues entonces vete! —replicó Nico, retrocediendo en el colchón hasta que su espalda tocó la cabecera de ébano y no pudo alejarse más de Will—. ¡Te dije que no quería escucharte!

—¡Escúchame, Nico, te lo suplico! —repitió Will, dándose por vencido en el parecer tranquilo y dejando que la desesperación se trasluciera en su voz. Afortunadamente, Nico pareció decidir que valía la pena dejarlo hablar—. Yo… mi padre, Apolo, tú lo conoces…

—Extraordinaria persona —masculló Nico con sarcasmo, aunque Will lo ignoró.

—Uno de los mitos menos conocidos sobre él es que estuvo enamorado de un hombre, Jacinto, mismo que a la vez tenía una relación con Céfiro, el viento del oeste.

—Y cuando Céfiro los descubrió juntos modificó el viento y el disco con el que jugaban golpeó a Jacinto de tal forma que lo dejó moribundo pero, antes de que Jacinto muriera, Apolo lo convirtió en una flor para demostrar su amor —recitó Nico—. Me sé esa historia, y también el mito de Ganimedes, así que ni siqueira lo intentes.

—Nico… —murmuró Will con cariño—. Lo que quiero decirte es que no me importa esto, que juzgarte porque te gusten los hombres sería como despreciarte porque tienes el cabello oscuro y yo no o porque tus ojos son es éste color y no de aquél otro, ¿me entiendes? —aseguró, tomando la mano derecha de Nico entre las suyas.

Por su lado, Nico había optado por romper el contacto visual y ahora tenía la vista fija en el cobertor negro de su cama.

—Además, Nico —continuó Will una vez que se volvió claro que el hijo de Hades no planeaba añadir nada más mientras dirigía su mano derecha hacia la barbilla de Nico para obligarlo a levantar la vista—, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte juzgarte por ello dado que yo… dado que yo también soy gay —concluyó el rubio, ocasionando que Nico casi se golpeara contra la cabecera de la cama al hacerse hacia atrás debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —siseó entre la incredulidad y la indignación—. ¡Vete! ¡Vete si has venido a burlarte de mí y ahora…!

—¡Joder, Nico! —soltó Will por primera vez dándole rienda suelta a su frustración—. ¡No puedo creerlo, déjame hablar por dos simples minutos sin interrumpirme!

—No puedo hacerlo —murmuró Nico, dejando caer sus ojos otra vez, aunque Will creyó ver que a ellos asomaban lágrimas—. No quiero escucharte decir que yo… que…

—Nico —lo llamó Will, su voz nuevamente suave y aterciopelada—. Por favor, déjame hablar, lo que sea que estés pensando, te prometo que no es eso lo que voy a decir, ¿de acuerdo? —aseguró, repitiendo la acción de obligar al hijo de Hades a mirarlo—. Yo… de lo que escuché, asumo que hay alguien que te interesa y, bueno… hay una persona para mí también y…. Y quizás no debería decírtelo, pero… esa persona eres tú, Nico.

A sus palabras siguió un silencio tan grande que casi pareció que las mismas hormigas, que las mismas agujas de los relojes se habían detenido.

—Listo —masculló Will tras un momento que casi le pareció un siglo—. Ahora sí terminé. Ya puedes correrme y decir que soy un bueno para nada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Nico con algo que casi parecía timidez.

—Porque es la verdad, Nico —respondió Will, sin siquiera pensar en mentir—. Escucha, sé que hay alguien más para ti, y me parece estupendo, no interferiré en nada, sólo quiero que sepas que…

—No hay nadie —aseguró el hijo de Hades.

—Pero escuché que…

—No —lo interrumpió—. Es decir, sí, sí hay alguien pero... cuando dije que alguien me gustaba yo… yo estaba hablando de… estaba hablando de ti —murmuró, casi tropezándose con sus propias palabras de tan rápido que hablaba.

—¿Qué? —susurró Will, dejando salir el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo.

—Ese es el gran secreto —masculló Nico, abrazando las piernas contra su pecho.

—Nico… —murmuró Will mientras salvaba el poco espacio que los separaba y atraía al otro chico a su pecho—. No puedo creer que todo este escándalo haya sido porque los dos somos unos idiotas.

—Tú serás un idiota, yo no —se atrevió a decir Nico mientras recargaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Will.

—Eres insufrible —masculló el hijo de Apolo, aunque su cariñosa sonrisa lo desmentía.

Pasó un rato —y varias inhalaciones profundas— antes de que alguno de los dos se atreviera a hablar otra vez. Sorprendentemente, fue Nico quien lo hizo.

—¿Entonces —murmuró el hijo de Hades mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con los orbes de Will— qué somos?

Tras un suspiro, Will se atrevió a responder.

—Eso depende —dijo, tomando uno de los mechones oscuros de Nico y enredándoselo en su índice para después volver a soltarlo—. ¿Qué te gustaría que fuéramos?

—Yo… Will, yo nunca creí que tú… —empezó a decir el hijo de Hades, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando notó que Will se esforzaba por alcanzar el ramo de flores que había quedado sobre la cama, contrastando con la colcha negra.

—Estos son los jacintos de mi padre —inició Will—. Obviamente no son los originales, pero… lo que quiero decir es que, si quieres, podemos intentarlo. Somos griegos, Nico y estas cosas nunca fueron mal vistas en la antigüedad, así que, si tú quieres, podríamos…

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Nico con timidez, lo que le ganó una encantadora y dulce sonrisa por parte del rubio.

—¿Yo? —inquirió Will—. Sí, sí quiero hacerlo, pero no haré nada que tú no quieras, así que… ¿tú quieres hacerlo? —dijo, lanzando al aire la pregunta del millón.

—Yo… por años creí que algo en mí estaba irremediablemente mal, torcido, descompuesto. Ocurrió un... un incidente durante la guerra contra Gea y Jason… Jason se enteró. Él insistía en que eso no era cierto y en que si los otros supieran me apoyarían pero… yo no lo creía. En… de donde yo vengo podían encarcelarte o incluso matarte por sodomía y… no podía creer que… por más que escuchara que las cosas habían cambiado… no podía creerlo… Hasta que te conocí a ti y… tú… Eres distinto, Will… siempre, siempre estás sonriendo y dispuesto a ayudar a otras, aunque no lo merezcan o tú no los conozcas y… tú me hiciste creer que quizás… que quizás las cosas sí habían cambiado, que quizás sí había alguien para mí y si tú… si tú estás dispuesto a hacerlo, yo… yo quisiera que... que lo intentáramos. Y que funcionara —agregó, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Lo hará —afirmó Will—. Te lo prometo.

Y entonces, lentamente, Will se inclinó hacia adelante hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Nico, más que en un beso, en una caricia, en una promesa.

Cuando se separaron, ambos sonreían. Sólo entonces Nico tomó el ramo de flores que Will le extendía.

—¿Es un sí entonces? —inquirió el hijo de Apolo, sólo para estar seguro.

—Es un sí —confirmó Nico—. Aunque las flores son un desperdicio. Sabes que ninguna planta sobrevive a mi alrededor por más de dos días.

—Correré el riesgo —aseguró Will, riendo mientras estrechaba su agarre alrededor del hijo de Hades un poco más. De pronto, la cabaña no parecía tan oscura ni tan tétrica, sino más bien… apacible, tranquilizadora, como una promesa.

Por otro lado, y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, el ramo de jacintos morados consiguió sobrevivir más de un mes cerca de Nico, sus pétalos igual de frescos que el primer día, como la promesa viviente de que todo iba a estar bien, aunque Perséfone aseguró que no tenía nada que ver con ello cuando Nico la interrogó sobre el extraño fenómeno.

* * *

 **¡Listo! De esta forma, hemos llegado al final de La luz más allá de la oscuridad. Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de seguir esta historia capítulo a capítulo, a los que agregaron a favoritos, que votaron, que siguieron. A mi hermana, a Aixa, a AphroditeDaughterTVM, a CatuDiAngelo, a Jessi y a muchas otras personas. ¡Muchisísimas gracias! ¡Esto no habría sido posible sin ustedes!**

 **Y bueno, esta historia ha terminado, pero no se preocupen, porque tengo mucho Solangelo en camino, así que siéntanse libres de pasarse por mi perfil si lo que quieren es leer más sobre esta pareja. ;)**

 **Otra nota: les juro, les juro que por más que adore a Nico si tengo que volver a escribir con él saliendo del clóset y a otro personaje asegurándole que está bien porque "las cosas han cambiado y son griegos y son romanos" les juro que voy a vomitar. Ya, en serio, amo a Nico y vivo para el hurt/comfort, pero sencillamente estoy harta de estas escenas porque creo que nadie tiene por qué sentir miedo de ser quien es. Además, lo he escrito tantas veces que ya hasta me da miedo que piensen que sólo estoy haciendo copy/paste con los diálogos. Les prometo que no, ¿eh? Todos los diálogos son distintos, aunque sea un poco.**

 **Como sea, estoy segura de que esta historia no es la última en la que la homosexualidad va a hacer aparición como tabú, así que esta nota es inútil, pero tenía que decírselos, porque ya han visto esa escena de salida del clóset con Will otras dos veces por lo menos, con Hades, con Perséfone, con Maria, con Hazel con Annabeth, ya, en serio, tengo que dejar de hacer esto. O no sé, ¿ustedes qué opinan?**

 **Bueno, ya que han llegado hasta aquí, les compartiré un anécdota curiosa: fue mi papá quien le puso nombre a esta historia. Así es, señores y señoras, cuando tenía desde ¡Vete al infierno! hasta Rumores confirmados y estaba a punto de publicar la historia, aún no tenía nombre, así que le pregunté a mi hermana, pero ella tampoco tenía ni idea. ¿Conclusión? Le pregunté a mi padre y ¡bum!, tenía el título. Sólo una historia ñoña, por si querían saber.**

 **Bien, esta es mi última nota aquí, así que quería que al menos fuera larga.**

 **¡Nos leemos! Y, si les gustó esta historia, no se olviden de comentar, votar, y pasarse por mi perfil. ;)**


End file.
